Talk:Sasha
Concerns Current *Dawn could be expanded. *Needs more quotes. *Cite for becoming a kittypet after leaving RiverClan is needed -- turns out the sixth Erin Hunter chat has no info on it and is a fake cite Older *Needs a main quote. *Needs citations for being in RiverClan & being a loner *Return to the Clans history needs to be expanded, and more focused on Sasha. :I adressed this issue. How does it look? -sonicx3- 19:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *History needs to be expanded. IcestormHi There! 15:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Description needs citation *Needs citation for Erin Hunter chats. Name I was looking at her character box,and for names under kittypet,it said sasha,then..Brownie???''Where did it ever say her name was once brownie?I'm confused. '''FirePelt 04:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay, in, "Escape from the Forest" She runs away from the forest and winds up on the far side of town (I think) Bottom line, an older man runs this buisness where he gives boat rides across a lake (It could be the river, I haven't read it in a while). Sasha goes to sleep on the boat, and the man finds her in the morning. He gets mad and shuts her in a closet. I don't remember details, but I remember that somehow, Sasha ends up out of the closet and on the boat. The few customers that the man did have saw her, and loved her. Especially the kids. The man realizes that she could drum up some very good buisness for him. So he keeps her, and names her Brownie. Word gets out about it, and he gets tons of customers. He gets very attached to her, and they become very good friends. But Sasha knew that she couldn't stay there, and after she found out that she was pregnant, she left. The man understood that she was a wild cat, and let her go. But he still had the company of a small kitten named Patches (or Patch) that, with Sasha's help, he rescued earlier in the book. Sorry for my rambling, but that's how she came to be Brownie for a while--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 08:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? --Warriors13 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Warriors13 :Mothwing was Sasha's in the manga... but that ''is an interesting theory... ::well who knows the manga may have lied --Warriors13 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC)warriors13 :::I don't think so. In one of the gatherings in Midnight, there was a large uproar about Mothwing becoming a medicine cat because her mother was a rogue. That uproar would not exist if she was the daughter of Leopardstar. :That's not a half-bad theroy... If you think about it, Mothwing does look like Lepoardstar, and has no real resemblence to Sasha. And, at the person who edited above me: How do you know that it's not a lie, and RiverClan is lead to believe that Mothwing's mother is a rouge, and not Lepoardstar herself? ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 20:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That was me (didn't log in XD) For your last sentence, interesting. I didn't consider Leopardstar hiding that fact. However... even if you won't believe the manga, Leopardstar would know that letting the clan believe that Mothwing's mother was a rogue would just cause more problems, while if the clan thought that Mothwing was the leader's daughter, it would make her much appreciated (remember what Rock said about Silverstream in cats of the clans? the clan knew she was the leader's daughter, and she was loved, even before she caught her first fish.) Besides, she wouldn't have to reveal the father: queens are not required to do that. Since Mothwing bears no resemblence to Tigerstar, the clan would just assume some other riverclanner was the father (especially since the erins don't normally pay attention to genetics.) One last thing... Warrior13, you're kinda hoping Mothwing is Leopardstar's aren't you? It's not likely that a manga would lie. What could Mothwing or Leopardstar possibly gain by letting the clan believe that a rogue is Moth's mother when cats outside the clans are strongly mistrusted?-sonicx3- 04:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think that in the most recent erin hunter chat it says that Leopardstar loved Tigerstar, but I think Graystripe to Leafpaw something along the lines of "She's a lot like Mothwing to look at".Hollytail 15:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail :I'm pretty sure mothwing was ment to look more like Tigerstar (tabby, brown fur, etc.) but she has lighter coloring which she may have gotten from sahsa.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 15:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, Wasn't Sasha tawny-colored at first? That's why Graysrtipe said that. ::Tawny is a light shade of brown. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 01:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :ArtimasHunter, I are you trying to say golden is a very pale shade of brown? Becuase golden is pale ginger, it is not like brown in any way! 07:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :The Erins don't pay attention to genetics, and this should be on the forums, not on the talk page to improve her article. Ivystripe 20:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe :Even though that's not true, Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar. WUV BUVS!!!!! hi! Hi im back! today is the day i get all of the tigerstar & sasha series i have number 1 im getting numbers 2 , 3 & 4!-shannon Do you know that this is a page for a character in the series? She wont talk back to you and this page is for discussing how to improve the article.HaikageAsh's Talk 20:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Dark Forest If Sasha met Tigerstar in her dreams, wouldn't she be in the Dark Forest, meaning she is a Dark Forest Visitor? Sagestorm70 12:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 Not necessarily. In Fading Echoes, Hawkfrost appears to Ivypaw in a meadow she dreams of before bringing her to the Dark Forest, which would make it apparent that Dark Forest cats can appear right into what the cat is dreaming anyway, as well as being able to bring them to the actual Dark Forest. So unless in the manga if it was said or heavily implied that he brought her to the Dark Forest, we shouldn't post it. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']] The original Hazelnut spread 13:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention in Starlight, Tigerstar met Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in the old ThunderClan camp. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 21:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And, in either Secrets of the Clans or Battles of the Clans, he gave the tour of the battlefields in the old forest. WarriorCat31703 (talk) 20:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Blue eyes On page 109 of Dawn, it says that she has blue eyes. Shouldn't that be in the citation for her eyes, rather than having the chat as a citation, seeing as the book happened first? --BeautifulOblivion 03:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, although it looks like it has already been added. 13:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) The Lost Warrior In the book, the Twoleg drops a cat that looks like Sasha. Is it her? -Willie 7:41, Febuary 16, 2011 tadpole? umm could he be alive i liked him so King692 02:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Tadpole is dead; he drowned when a house flooded. Sorry. :( Also, why is this on Sasha's page? Koisplash 04:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan? Was she ever really part of RiverClan? She stayed there but I don't think she was ever one of them. Spottedstar 42 The Black and White Furred Cat Whom Saved PantherClan:) 17:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) No I don't think so because she wanted her kits to come be loners with her. ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 15:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing No. She wasn't officially part of RiverClan. She just stayed there for a brief amount of time so her kits could become stronger. --Cloudskye 18:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Green eyes On the cover of Into The Woods, she's shown with green eyes. I k now that's false, but I think it should be a trivia bit. Okay if i add it? - If you can cite it, go ahead. ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ☺Galloping☺ ♫Year of Neigh♬ 10:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC)] Green eyes On the cover of Into The Woods, she's shown with green eyes. I k now that's false, but I think it should be a trivia bit. Okay if i add it? -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 01:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It won't work when I try. Anybody else know how? -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 05:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Main qoute... Her main qoute seems a bit...not fitting Sasha, I found one i think fit her better, "But, I'd rather be nothing than a murderer." Escape from the forest, page 10. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 16:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) She is not a kitty pet after leaving river clan she becomes a rouge again, she hates all twolegs but ken who is dead Relevent how? -- Hokage Wild 18:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ok does any 1 know what breed of cat sasha was i personally think it was siameese 21:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) That's off-topic, besides, Siamese have brown muzzles & feet, too. WarriorCat31703 (talk) 20:20, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Loner This is relating to Skt's recent edit about being a loner. A rogue is a cat who causes grief for the Clans, and she is called a rogue but has the personality of a loner. From what I remember, she never lifts a claw in anger. I don't know how you cite that, but I think that even if they are called a rogue but don't act like it, they should be considered a loner. I don't know who said it, but it can all be due to perception. 02:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I believe she was also pretty much shown as a loner, not a rogue, in the Tigerstar and Sasha graphic novels. From the previews I've seen, she acts more like a loner who just wanted to take care of her kits. The definitions of loners and rogues varies from book to book, as we all know. PCA may decide the classification of cats that exist in canon limbo, but Sasha was called a rogue in canon if I remember correctly. Yes, by all accounts I'd say she was never a rogue except for the one instance in which she argued with a ShadowClan patrol led by Tigerstar, which was hardly causing problems for the Clans, but if she was called a rogue, I think we need to present that information. Same reason Pine is presented as a rogue even though we never see him raise a paw against the Clans. He's called a rogue and that's what we present him as. 06:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) And if she's called a rogue when she's seen when the Clans leave the forest, I think we cannot rightly present her as a loner as we've never seen her on her own when she's been called one. 06:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sasha: Loner Clarification Sasha was a loner for 2 out of three of her Mangas. Isnt that enough? *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ stretched image? I noticed her character pixel is a little stretched. Soz. BriarFrost123 (talk) 00:40, April 2, 2016 (UTC) BriarFrost123 darker legs okay, hold on. I swear that not too long ago she had darker legs in her description! --Pumpkintail (talk) 06:14, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Citation #1 I checked in Erin Hunter Chat 6, but it never says a thing about Sasha being a kittypet now. —by The Great Pulty; posted at 00:33, May 18, 2017 (UTC)